


Reciprocating the Promise

by btamamura



Series: TamaSou [8]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btamamura/pseuds/btamamura
Summary: Sogo's birthday has rolled around again. Tamaki has a plan for it, one similar to what Sogo had done for him the previous month.Contains curse words courtesy of Tamaki. Mentions of a mature subject.I DO NOT GIVE PERMISSION FOR THIS STORY TO BE ON ANY SITE/APP OTHER THAN AO3.





	Reciprocating the Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own IDOLiSH7 or any canon characters, they are the property of their respective owners.
> 
> Notes: I don't really like what I'm putting forth this year, but I still wanted to do something for one of my Best Boys, so here's this one.
> 
> Tamaki and Sogo are in a romantic relationship, however this is part of my TamaSou series so this is a few years later, meaning there is no underage content. There is potential OOC. Tamaki swears. Very brief mentions of a mature subject.
> 
> Okay, I hope you enjoy this!

His eyes fluttered open as sunlight filled the room. His mouth was dry and tasted of stale beer. Needless to say, it didn't help quell any nausea stirring in the pit of his stomach. "Ugh, what time is it?"

The body beside him stirred. "Wha-? Sou-chan, you're up. How ya feelin'?"

His mind had to dust away cobwebs before he was aware someone was talking to him. He turned to the younger man beside him. "Tamaki-kun..."

"Yeah. You okay? Feel sick?"

"A little. I think once I have something small for breakfast and some water, I should be alright."

"Mm. I'll call room service then."

"Room ser-? We're not at the dorms?" He looked around the room and realised that was definitely the case.

"Sou-chan, what do you remember?"

"Mmm...I recall we were at the dorms and having a small party, but then we decided to move it to a karaoke bar. Yamato-san convinced me to have some beer before we got up to sing, then... I think that's it."

"Yeah, you aren't wrong. So, Yama-san did give ya some beer, then the two of ya got up to sing, ya sat down and Mikki offered ya another drink since it was your party and you deserved to let loose. But, when ya get drunk, ya get clingy and loud. Ya...said somethin' in the microphone that had me relieved the rooms are soundproof from outside because it coulda caused ya trouble."

He blushed lightly. "What did I say?"

"Nothin' too bad, but before ya started singin' this sappy love song in English, ya said ya wanted that to be  _our_ song and it had to be at our wedding."

"Is...is that it? You had me worried I'd said something more provocative."

"You soon reached a point that ya started sittin' in my lap and tugged my arms around ya, then when everyone else was gettin' ready to head home, you...said we should find a hotel because ya wanted to be loud."

" _Oh, god..._ "

"I brought ya here, then ya started gettin' on the bed and loudly professed your love to me."

"Wait...what?"

"Then, you got quiet and said  _let's fuck_ ."

His cheeks were redder than the tabasco sauce he liked to drown his food in.

"Well, I said we shouldn't since you were drunk and all, offerin' to cuddle instead, but if ya wanted to do so when sober, we could."

"I...I see. So, after that?"

"Well, ya whined a bit about needin' me in ya, but ya settled with the compromise and clung to me."

"Oh, my goodness...Tamaki-kun, I..."

"Sou-chan, it's been about six years since we met. Nothin' ya say or do when drunk shocks me anymore."

"Is...is that so?"

"Ah, shit. This wasn't the first thing I wanted to say to ya this mornin'."

"Eh?"

"I wanted to say somethin' else, but it'll have to wait until the mood's better. Go have a shower and I'll call room service to get some breakfast brought in."

Hesitantly, he nodded and obeyed Tamaki's word.

Tamaki waited until Sogo had entered the bathroom and closed the door before putting a pillow over his face and letting out a scream. He didn't mind when Sogo got drunk, not entirely anyway, but because Sogo had wanted to know what had happened the night before, as he always did after nights the booze flowed, his plans for the morning had been thrown off.

***

Sogo emerged from the bathroom feeling a little more refreshed and saw breakfast had arrived. It was something simple so as to not upset his stomach, he could have something heavier at lunch. He noticed Tamaki didn't seem too happy though. "Tamaki-kun, is everything alright?"

Tamaki turned to him, shifting the tray so Sogo could climb back under the covers. "Ah. Yeah, just thinkin'. I wanted to do somethin' today, but if ya can't because ya don't feel up for it, we can just stay here a little longer than head home."

"No, I feel fine. I don't know what you've planned, but I don't feel like I'll have to give it a miss."

"Alright. Then, I'll have a shower after breakfast, then we can get goin'."

"By the way, where did our spare clothes come from?"

"Manager and Ban-chan brought them when they heard we'd come here."

"I see." Sogo made a mental note to thank Tsumugi and Banri.

***

Breakfast was finished, Tamaki had showered and the pair had left the hotel. They'd made sure to apply their disguises so as to not be bothered by anybody or cause calamity with their very presences. It was one of the cons of being famous.

They'd stopped by a cafe, one rumoured to have amazing coffee. Tamaki didn't drink coffee, but he knew Sogo enjoyed it, so he wanted to find a place that sold some he was sure would make his partner happy.

They'd been to see a movie - Tamaki had wanted to treat Sogo to a horror film, but the older man knew Tamaki still scared easily when it came to horror elements so they'd settled on a romantic comedy instead.

They'd visited a restaurant to have dinner, Tamaki having already informed Mitsuki they would not be home for dinner. Just as they had with Tamaki's birthday, they'd found a quiet area to sit away from others so as to not cause a scene.

Finally, they went to the same park they'd laid in months prior and observed the stars. It was at that moment, as they once again lay on the grass and gazed up at the evening sky, that Tamaki felt the time was right. "Sou-chan? Have ya had a good day today?"

Sogo nodded with a fond smile, turning to his partner. "I have; this has been a wonderful way to spend the day."

"Good. This was my present to you. Happy birthday, Sou-chan."

His eyes widened. He'd completely forgotten it was May 28, his birthday. Of course, his own birthday had never been a priority compared to others, so it was of little surprise to himself that he had.

"Though, there is one more." Tamaki sat up and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small box, waiting until Sogo sat up as well. He handed him the box. "Not meanin' to be a copycat or anythin', but..."

Sogo accepted the box, murmuring his gratitude. He opened it, seeing the silver ring. Just like the one he'd gifted Tamaki, Sogo could see there was a centrepiece and gems of their designated colours on each side. The centrepiece, however, was different. He'd given Tamaki a ring with a gold-plated Ou-sama Pudding. Tamaki had given him a gold-plated centrepiece shaped like a musical note.

"Do ya...like it?"

He nodded silently.

"Then, can I...?"

Another silent nod as he handed the box to Tamaki then offered his left hand.

Tamaki carefully pulled the ring out of the box. "Osaka Sogo, Sou-chan, I promise I'll always love ya. I'm not good at this kinda thing, but I really love ya and want to always be with ya. Ten years, twenty, fifty, a hundred, forever. I wanna be by your side, I want to keep lovin' ya and seein' ya smile. Let's laugh, cry, sing and be together, okay?"

Sogo watched Tamaki slide the ring on his finger, a perfect fit. While Tamaki's speech was a bit clumsy, he knew the sentiments behind the words were genuine and conveyed everything he wanted to. He held Tamaki's hands in his and smiled warmly, his thumbs rubbing the skin on the back of the taller man's hands as he whispered his response. "I want that too. I love you, Tamaki-kun."

"Sou-chan..." He leaned in, resting his forehead against Sogo's, grinning.

"Maybe we _should_ return to the hotel, I don't think the dorms would be appropriate right now."

He chuckled and nodded. "I'll let everyone know when we get there." He pulled back and looked around. Deeming it safe enough, he pulled a hand free, cupping his partner's cheek and giving him a quick kiss, feeling it immediately reciprocated.

**Author's Note:**

> After notes: Gah, I'm sorry my gift to Sogo was so low quality! But, now you see why I titled my fic that way, Tamaki has now given Sogo a promise ring just as Sogo had done for his birthday last month.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Comments and kudos are always appreciated. But, no flames, please.


End file.
